


Together Is Better Than Alone

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon Moriarty's return both Sherlock and Molly began to pull away from their friends, and that is something that's concerned Mary and John. The two of them convince Sherlock and Molly to accompany them to the cinema one evening, and it doesn't quite turn out how Molly had expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Is Better Than Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Posted very late because I've been sick, but written for day 3 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week with the prompt "first kiss." Also inspired by an **imagineyourotp** prompt ("Imagine your OTP going to the cinema with some others. {'Just as friends'}. Afterwards Person B confesses their love to Person A when the others are gone for a few seconds. They kiss but break apart just when the others get back").

“I don't know why I agreed to this,” Molly said with a sigh as she went to her closet. Mary and John had invited her to accompany them to the cinema in the hopes that she would do something other than stay at home and mope. It had been three months since her engagement ended, two and a half months after the incident in her lab where Sherlock callously pointed it out while high as a kite, and two months since the damn “Miss me?” message flashing on all the televisions in the country. She'd decided it was best to just become a hermit because it would most likely keep her safer. But Mary said that was counterproductive, that she should live a life despite all of that, and she'd said she would do whatever it took to make that happen.

“Because we're making Sherlock do it too?” Mary said from Molly's bed, a small smile on her face. “He doesn't want to be there any more than you do, but the both of you need to get out and do things. Moriarty wins if you don't.”

“And that makes me even more eager to go out,” she said in a grim tone. 

“That wasn't what I meant, love,” she said. “He doesn't want to do it because he'd rather stay home and brood, but when John said you'd be there that piqued his interest. That was why he agreed.”

She turned to look at her friend. “I'm surprised, honestly. He doesn't want much to do with me these days.”

“He doesn't want much to do with any of us because he thinks that will keep us safe,” she said. “If he pushes us away he thinks that the targets on our backs will be smaller. It's total bollocks, of course, but that's his mindset.” She awkwardly got off the bed before rubbing her pregnant belly. “If it all goes to hell tonight I won't push for anything else, and neither will John. We'll let you and Sherlock become hermits and we'll just check in occasionally to make sure you're both still alive.”

“That was a bad joke,” she said, shaking her head.

“It sounded better in my head,” Mary admitted. “But give John and I tonight. See if maybe you can have a little bit of fun and forget the bad for just one evening.”

“Is Sherlock going to complain throughout the film?” Molly asked.

“He promised he wouldn't. In fact, he seemed to pick this one fairly quickly once we told him it was out. I almost think he wanted to see it.”

“Huh,” Molly said. She went to her closet and pulled out a button down shirt. “I suppose I can wear this with a pair of denim trousers.”

“No. Wear a dress,” Mary said, shaking her head. “Part of the way to get over all of these doom and gloom feelings is to feel your absolute best. If I didn't look as though I'd swallowed a planet I'd wear something cute to impress my husband.”

Molly smiled slightly as she put the shirt back. “It's not as though anyone is going to notice,” she said. “I mean, you're married to John and Sherlock isn't interested.”

“Then dress nicely for yourself, and maybe some random man who will plainly see Sherlock is not interested in you,” Mary said. She went over to the closet and began to move clothing out of the way, looking at each piece. Finally she pulled out a cap sleeved dress that was white with large red wildflowers on the middle and bottom of the skirt and a red ribbon just under the bodice. “This would be perfect.”

“I don't know,” she said with a frown. “It's a bit cold out.”

“Don't you have a red peacoat?” Mary asked, handing Molly the dress before going back to her closet to the clothes she'd already passed. After a moment she pulled out the coat. “Wear these together and I guarantee you'll turn heads, especially if you curl your hair for the evening. Do something a little different.”

Molly held the dress against her body. She'd bought the dress and a handful of others for the honeymoon she and Tom had planned in the Bahamas. Cute, fun flirty things meant to be worn in warm places with someone who wanted to pay attention to only her. She hadn't planned on having other occasions to wear them. But it would be a waste if all they did was sit in her closet all the time. “All right. I suppose I'll wear them,” she said finally.

“Excellent!” Mary said, handing her the coat before she moved away from the closet to Molly's bedroom door. “So just remember, we'll all be meeting at the Odeon Cinemas at six. Once the film is over you're more than welcome to come right back home, but we get to have you out in public for at least two hours. And Molly?” 

“Yes?” she asked, looking over at Mary.

“It'll be a good night. I promise.” She gave Molly a wide smile. “I'll let myself out so you can get ready.”

“All right. See you at six,” she said. Mary gave her a wave and then left the room. Molly looked down at the outfit and then moved to her bed, laying them down. She studied the dress, then went back to her closet to look for a pair of comfortable heels. After a moment, though, she decided to go with her strappy ones. If she was going to dress up she should at least make an effort to look as nice as possible. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw she had an hour and a half. She could take a quick shower without washing her hair, then curl it and do her make-up and still have enough time to grab a quick bite to eat. With that in mind she went to her loo, pulling her hair up in a twist as she moved.

Once her shower was done she plugged in her curling iron and began to work on her hair, sealing in the curls with some product afterward. Then she did her all her make-up except her lips, going for a slightly bolder look. It felt quite nice to be able to look fancy, even if it wasn't to impress anyone other than herself. When she was done with that she went into her kitchen to make a quick sandwich. It was easier to eat with the towel around her chest rather than put on her dress and risk getting it dirty. When she was done she decided to complete the look by wearing some of her nice lingerie: a satin bra and knicker set and a garter belt with thigh high stockings. The last time she wore them had been to impress Tom but she'd loved how she felt in them, so that was as good a reason as any to wear them tonight. She got the outfit on and took a look at herself in the mirror and decided something was missing. A quick trip to her jewelry box fixed that, as she paired a pair of diamond stud earring and a small silver necklace with a pear shaped diamond pendant with it. It was understated and didn't detract from the dress. After a few quick spritzes of her favorite perfume she was ready to walk out the door.

She left her flat and hailed a cab, feeling slightly nervous the closer she got to the cinema. She couldn't see anyone she was supposed to meet when the cab pulled up, and so she paid the driver and got out, looking around as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Seconds later she saw another cab pull out, and to her relief she saw Sherlock get out. “Hello,” she said, giving him a small wave when he turned around after paying the driver.

His eyes widened slightly. She'd decided to wear the coat unbuttoned since it wasn't as cold as she'd thought it was going to be so he got to see the entire outfit. “Hello, Molly,” he said. “You look quite nice.”

She blushed slightly. “Thank you,” she said. “You look like your normal dashing self.”

He inclined his head slightly. “Are John and Mary here yet?”

She shook her head. “I haven't seen them. They must be running late.”

“Apparently. The film begins in fifteen minutes, though, so hopefully they'll be here.” He put his hands in his coat pockets and nodded towards the cinema. “Perhaps it's better to wait inside.”

“Well, it would at least be warmer,” she said with a smile. They made their way to the entrance and bought their tickets and then went inside. “We should probably stay close to the door.”

“I suppose,” he said with a nod. “With as much as they insisted I be on time I'm surprised they're late.”

“I know. That's not like them,” she said with a frown. “Maybe it's just traffic.”

“Perhaps,” he said.

Other people came into the lobby through the doors closest to them and Sherlock moved closer to her. There was a group of younger men and women, and one of the men looked her up and down with a grin before looking spooked. Molly glanced over and saw Sherlock was scowling at him. That was curious. “He's allowed to look,” she said finally.

“What?” Sherlock asked, looking at her.

“The man who was looking at me. He's allowed to look appreciatively. It's rather the point of dressing up, to catch someone's attention.”

“Well, it was quickly becoming leering,” Sherlock said.

“As long as he doesn't make any comments I don't mind. It's kind of an ego boost, actually. I hadn't even wanted to dress up but Mary convinced me I should.” She looked back at the group but the man's attention was elsewhere. “It might have been nice to get chatted up.”

“I can leave you alone if you want,” he said in a huff.

“I didn't mean that,” she said, sighing. “I just meant that it might have been nice to get a compliment, that's all. I mean, aside from yours.”

“Was mine not sincere enough?” he asked.

“No, it was very nice, especially since you rarely notice how I look.” She put a hand on his arm. “I appreciated it.”

“I should compliment you more often,” he said. “Even when you don't make an effort like this. You look quite pretty most times when I see you.”

“Lab coats aren't that attractive,” she said, beginning to blush again. “And I usually have my hair up in some lopsided bun or ponytail that's coming lose.”

“I like the way you look when you're hard at work,” he said.

“I see,” she said. This was unusual. He never complimented her, and he'd just given her three in the space of a few minutes. And she could have sworn his reaction to the young man looking at her was jealousy. Where was this coming from? He didn't fancy her. He couldn't. He never had before. “I suppose Mary and John told you to be nice tonight?”

“What?” he asked.

“I mean, being nice to me. Because I've become a hermit and all that. They told you to make me feel better.”

“Well, they mentioned you didn't really want to be here tonight, but they didn't say I needed to ply you with compliments. I'm just stating facts. You look very nice tonight, but you generally look very pretty. Just moreso tonight.” 

“Well, thank you,” she said, giving him a smile. 

He looked at her for a moment without responding. “Molly--” he said and then he looked away from her and sighed. “They're here.”

“Really?” she asked, turning to look. John and Mary were coming through the doors and she waved over to them. “Over here!” she called out.

Mary waved back and the two of them came over. “Oh, I thought it was going to take us forever to get here,” she said as they got close enough. “I'm absolutely famished, though. I want a bit of everything to snack on right now.”

“And I'll take that as my sign to go buy one of everything,” John said with a grin. “Do you two want anything?”

“Some popcorn and a cola?” Molly said.

Sherlock shook his head. “I'm fine.”

“All right then.” John looked over at Mary. “You should probably tell me exactly what you want so I don't buy anything that will go to waste.”

Mary nodded. “I think that's a very good idea. We'll be right back.”

“Please, take your time,” Sherlock murmured.

Mary's grin got wider. “Why don't you go get us seats? I want to sit in the very back.”

“All right,” Molly said with a nod. “Center?”

“Wherever you can get four seats in a row,” she said. “We'll be there eventually.”

Sherlock nodded and then began to make his way to where their film was showing. He stayed quiet as they made their way inside and to the back row of seats. The room was nearly empty, which rather surprised Molly, but it was easy to get seats near the center in the very back. Sherlock took off his coat and draped it over a seat and then Molly did the same before they sat down in two seats next to them. He watched her get settled and then leaned forward. “I hope this is an enjoyable evening,” he said.

“I hope so too,” she said with a smile.

“If you enjoy yourself maybe we can do it again,” he said slowly. “Perhaps without John and Mary, if you'd like to.”

She turned to face him, her eyes wide. “Are you asking me out on a date, Sherlock?”

“That had been the intention,” he said, hanging his head. “I didn't do it well, did I?”

“No! I mean, it was kind of roundabout but I figured out what you were asking,” she said. “Why do you want to go out on a date with me, though?”

“Because I am attracted to you,” he said. “I enjoy your company and I'd like to spend more time with you. Preferably on our own next time.” He turned to face her. “I've been running through things in my head lately. I tried to be happy for you when you were with Tom. You were happy and I wanted you to be happy because I care about you. But as time went on I found myself to be...jealous. But there wasn't anything I could do because I know you never would have forgiven me if I'd sabotaged your relationship.”

“No, I wouldn't have,” she said.

“I didn't have to pretend to date Janine, you know. I could have gone about getting access to Magnussen many other ways. But I had rather hoped if it came out you'd find out and not be pleased, which I do realize is rather stupid and childish. I just hadn't realized your relationship had ended until the first time you slapped me. The comment I made was hurtful but if I had actually said what I really thought or did what I wanted to do my plan would have blown up in my face. And then you stopped speaking to me until after Moriarty made himself known again, but I've kept my distance because it's safer. Because if Moriarty really wants to hurt me this time he'll go after you. But John made a good point when we spoke this afternoon.”

“And what was that?” she asked.

“If I push everyone I care about away, he wins. I'm living my life in fear, which is exactly what he wants. So it's better if I keep you all close. I just happen to want you close in a different way than everyone else.”

She felt a smile slowly spread across her face, a smile that grew so wide she thought the corners of her mouth might crack. “Well, it just so happens I would like to get close to you too,” she said, reaching over for his hand.

“Perhaps after this we can go share a meal somewhere without John and Mary?” he asked, intertwining his fingers with hers.

“I think I would like that very much,” she said with a nod.

“Good,” he said, a grin spreading on his own face. It looked very nice on his face, she decided, this very genuine smile.

“Sherlock?” she asked, leaning in more.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I'm going to kiss you now,” she said.

“I would like that very much,” he said, leaning in towards her. Their lips met soon afterward and he let go of her hand to touch her face gently as he increased the pressure of the kiss. This was absolutely perfect, she decided as she lost herself in the kiss. They stayed that way until she had to breathe again, and she was smiling widely when she pulled away from him. She saw Mary and John coming up to them and she could tell by the wide grin she saw on Mary's face they'd seen what just happened but that was all right. She wasn't going to shy away from the world after tonight, and if the whole world knew she was dating Sherlock Holmes then that was all right. That was exactly what she wanted.


End file.
